


Haikyuu Angst Week 2020

by eliza_multifandom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Summary: 7 oneshots for HQ Angst week November 1-7will be updated everyday
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akagi Michinari/Kita Shinsuke, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kinoshita Hisashi/Nishinoya Yuu, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Longing ~Ken(Kage)Hina~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma tries to escape from Hinata's warmth

Kenma stood there with a smile on his face as he witnessed the love of his life get married to someone else. The claps and cheers were tuned out from the sound of his heartbeat racing out of panic. He beat himself up mentally right in front of everyone, but he kept to himself. Time flew by pretty quickly and he ended up on the balcony during the afterparty. The stars glistened in the sky, reminded him of the time he confessed at training camp. They dated for a bit, but broke up due to distance and time restraints. Kenma doesn't regret those days at all, in fact, he yearned for more of them. It was too late to try again. Hinata- well, Kageyama Shoyo now was dancing under a spotlight with his new life long partner. 

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Kenma told Shoyo before he headed out the door. It was his third year and Shoyo's second. They had just agreed that it wasn't gonna work out. 

"Kenma, I'm so sorry." Hinata's eyes were tilted in regret and pain. 

"Don't be, it's better for the both of us." They both smiled to each other before the door closed, separating them. Kenma fell onto his knees and shamelessly sobbed. He didn't care if anyone heard, he just wanted his Shoyo back, but they both knew it wasn't worth it in the end. "SHOYO SHOYO SHOYO I DIDN'T WANT IT TO END! P-PLEASE!" He cried with his head held up high, the last of his dignity holding him up. He knew if they stayed together longer, it would hurt the both of them even more. Kenma stayed on the floor, cold. He longed for the warmth of Hinata's hugs. The warmth of Hinata's word, his actions, his everything, it was so warm. Almost like a fire touching him directly. But what happens when the fire is put out? Everything gets cold.

"I know this feeling," Kenma giggled to himself as he looked in the sky. The cold he hated came back to him. The cold he swore to never feel again came back, but he accepted it. "I'm glad I ended things with him, and I'm glad I'm ending things now." Kenma walked away from the ledge and out of the venue, no one noticing his presence disappearing. 

He was back home and was digging through his phone and closet. Every remaining piece of the old Shoyo he had was right in front of him. He started deleting everything of him off his phone, then put all the physical items in a bag and drove off into an empty parking lot out of town. It brought him back to one of their dates awhile back. He dumped all the belongings into a pile on the black top and struck a match. He smiled at the tiny flame that lit in front of him before throwing it on the pile. In an instant almost everything was on fire, giving off the warmth Kenma longed for for so many years. It was peaceful, the starry night, the fire, and him alone in the world. But that was shortly ended when he heard a car pull up behind him. His head turned around in fear, thinking it was a cop or something, but the small black car was familiar. The door opened and out came Kuroo with a smirk on his face. 

"I knew you'd be here. You never stopped talking about this place after you and Chibi-chan had your date here." He sat down next to the smaller cat.

"Shut up." He hid his face in his knees.

"Just be glad it was me who showed up." They both continued to watch the fire silently until a little sniffle came from the bicolored haired man. 

"I miss him so much." He voice was breaking and a bit raspy. 

"You don't need to look back, just look at the fire, Kenma." After another hour, the fire burnt out, leaving the old cold behind with Kenma and his feelings. The only thing that left with the fire was his feelings of Shoyo, but he was also left empty once again. He would rather stay empty and cold forever rather than a warmth that was temporary. 

"Goodbye, Shoyo Hinata..."


	2. Insecurity ~Oikawa~

Oikawa

iwaaaaa chaaaaan

Iwaizumi

why are you texting me at 3 fuckin am

Oikawa

im bored 😔😔

Iwaizumi

dont you have like 25 other contacts

Oikawa

yeah but i knew youd be the only one awake

iwa chan

you still there

Iwaizumi

yeah im still here

Oikawa

good😌

Iwaizumi

so what else do you need before i change my mind and sleep

Oikawa

meanie >:(

idk im just bored and cant sleep

Iwaizumi

well i can gn

Oikawa

IWA CHAN MEAN >:0

iwachaniwachaniwachan

you still there

gn

Oikawa looked at the ceiling after turning off his phone. He was able to sleep, but he just wanted to talk to Iwaizumi. He always felt so lonely at night despite all the fun he always has in the day. Nighttime is both a cursed and a blessing for him. Sleeping is fun, but it gets too lonely sometimes, but it is better than staying up and sulking. Even though he knows these facts, he still stays up, his mind racing. He grabbed his pillow and held it tight to his body, cursed that the blanket on his body wasn't warm enough for his back. He always imagines himself in Iwaizumi's arms, saying sweet things to help each other fall asleep. He always fell asleep after thinking about the two of them sharing sweet moments, hoping he'll dream about them. Oikawa's heart aches just a bit whenever he thinks of being in a romantic relationship with hid childhood friend. He loves him so much that words can't describe, but he's scared. Scared of Iwaizumi's reaction, scared of the outcome. At nights he would always dream about the bad and never the good. Waking up wasn't as much of a chore as it used to be though. The thought of being with Iwaizumi helped him continue his life, but what happens when being with him isn't an option anymore? Oikawa tried his hardest to hint his feelings at his best friend, but the thought of being shot down, the thought of there being a distance between them hurt. But it hurt even more when their time together was taken by someone else. It was Valentine's Day and he planned to have Iwaizumi come over and he would confess. Hopefully he would say yes and they get to cuddle and watch movies, but that plan got thrown in the trash very quickly.

"Wanna come to my place after this?" Oikawa asked Iwaizumi in the clubroom.

"I can't today." He plainly answered.

"Awww why? You've been so busy lately. Are you hiding something from me?" Oikawa playfully asked.

"None of your business, Shittykawa."

"Just tell meeee~~" Their conversation was cut off when Hanamaki called for Iwaizumi. Oikawa couldn't recall all the words. All he remembers are the words "girl" and "waiting for you" which was enough for Oikawa to realize. "I...I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Iwa-chan." He kept his demeanor up, but his head down.

"Sorry for not telling you...can you lock up the room when you're done?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Cya tomorrow."

"Have fun." Everything was silent. The room was empty with Oikawa standing in the middle of it. He knew he couldn't have Iwaizumi, he knew he wasn't enough for him. He chuckled to himself before his smile broke and tears streamed down like a river. He grabbed the jersey with the number 4 on it and put it on. It was still too cold for him, so he sat down in one of the lockers, ashamed of how pathetic he was. He screamed as he cried, wanting Iwaizumi to be there, but he couldn't. He couldn't be selfish and tell Iwaizumi to break up with her for her sake, they could be in love. Oikawa wish that love was going to him though. He wonders if he was ever enough for him anyways, he probably wasn't in the first place. He wondered how their relationship would go on from there. The thoughts raced through his head as fast as possible, hurting his heart and head in the process. And if things couldn't get any worse, the locker door opens. Oikawa looks up and makes contact with his ace. They were silent, both overwhelmed with shock. Oikawa's mood changes from despair to anger real quick. He jumps out of the locker and leaves the jersey on the floor and he stomps out of the room. He couldn't bare to look at him at this moment, at his lowest.

"OIKAWA GET BACK HERE," Iwaizumi yells from the room, but Oikawa kept walking. "TOORU!"

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?! YOU WERE CRYING IN A LOCKER! HOW AM I NOT SUPPOSED TO WORRY?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE BUSY WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND, YOU DON'T _NEED_ TO WORRY ABOUT ME!"

"BUT I _HAVE_ TO."

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"YES I-"

"SHUT UP HAJIME!" Oikawa covers his ears even though the volume between them went all the way down to 0.

"Fine. I'm leaving. Talk to me when you're not acting like shit." Iwaizumi says as he passes Oikawa. His eyes widen in shock realizing that this wasn't what he wanted. He turns around to find his friend.

"WAIT! I-IWAIZUMI, IWA-CHAN WAIT! I'M SORRY! COME BACK PLEASE! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! PLEASE!" But it was no use to lose his voice, he was already gone. He fell onto the ground and continued to sob. He screamed for his friend back until the sun set. He ran back home under the moonlight, taking in the scene around him in the process. He locked himself in his room and hugged the same pillow, still dreaming that Iwaizumi was there with him.


	3. Photographs ~Bokuto~

Bokuto sighed as he just finished cleaning one part of his room. The last place he hadn't touched was a small box in the corner. He started to get nervous as he continued to stare at the box, fiddling with the plastic ring on his finger. He decided to ignore the box and went to bed, convincing himself the job was done. A few hours had past when he woke up so he decided to check social media to catch up on all the posts he might've missed. They were fairly normal and fairly boring at first. He kept mindlessly liking each post that showed up on his screen, but he stopped at a certain one. It showed two hands, one that was slim and toned, and another which was thicker and fairer in color. The hands had one thing in common, and that was the simplistic rings they both wore. Bokuto recognized the first hand right away, since it was one that used to fit in his just perfectly. Turns out Osamu Miya and Akaashi- well now Miya Keiji got married. His heart started to hurt, they didn't have a bad falling out, nothing bad happened, it was just that their schedules didn't match up, so why wasn't he invited. The caption was a long paragraph about how much Keiji loved his new husband and the comments were filled with congratulations and cheerful wishes. It was selfish of Bokuto to feel hurt from someone else's happiness, but he couldn't help it. As he kept scrolling, more photos of their wedding showed up. Bokuto could only focus on his old love's face, since he had forgotten it for a long time. The only thought he had while scrolling was "Wow, he's still so beautiful.". He didn't realize it, but he was crying. The tears rolled down his cheek and onto his shirt as he realized that he lost. He got off and out of his bed to open the box that was left in the corner to dust. It had already been 3 years since he had touched it. The contents inside brought back bittersweet memories he never wanted to think about again, but there was no point in trying again now. Keiji was now a married man, he couldn't possibly crawl back to him. Bokuto took a deep breath as he opened the box, and it revealed the oldest photo they took. It was of Keiji smiling as the sun set. Sweet photos and memories kept coming as he continued to flip through the pieces of thick paper. The very last photo was from his last year of high school. They showed their hands and cheap fake rings they used as promise rings, the one Bokuto still wore. The writing on the back was in Keiji's fancy cursive handwriting and it said "I promise I'll say I do one today." Bokuto chuckled to himself as he read that. 

"Yeah, you definitely said 'I do', Keiji..." He moved the photo out of his vision after that and saw a shiny piece of plastic left in the box. He picked it up and examined it, only to realize that it was the matching ring to go with his. He started to break down in tears. Memories of the night he heard the small clink come up from the floor once Keiji took off the ring and threw it to the ground. Bokuto hadn't realized it for a long time, but he still missed Keiji. He was desperate to have him at his side again, but it was too late. He sat on the floor as he played with the second ring, going through every memory he shared with his former love in his head.


	4. Broken Promises ~TanaEnno~

Ennoshita's POV

" _You_ _really_ _think_ so?"

_"I'm sure!"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Are we really gonna..."_

_"I promise_. _"_

* * *

Every time I was unsure of something or worried, he was there to reassure me. Simple comfort words soon turned into promises, ones that he never broke. Over time our decisions became more reckless, but more thoughtful and shined more towards the future. Before I knew it, the flame died out. Every day all I heard was 'Kiyoko-san! Kiyoko-san~~' I couldn't tell if I was heartbroken, or jealous, or happy for him, maybe a mix of all three. It might've just been because we hadn't gotten sleep, but I remember that night as if I was still there. We were on a call at 2 am since both of us couldn't sleep and we just started talking normally, something we hadn't done in a while. I couldn't keep track of each time we laughed at the jokes and old memories we recalled together. I don't remember the exact words I said, but I just remember asking him to keep a promise for the future. He agreed as usual. I hadn't realized how much I really liked him, maybe it was because my feelings always get stronger late at night, but it didn't matter. All I knew was that I liked him a lot and I didn't want that to change. I didn't want it to happen, but soon it did. After two weeks or so after the call, I felt a little less nervous when I talked to him in person. I just assumed that it was because I was getting closer to him which gave me a greater chance, but that wasn't the case. Every time I heard him ramble on about our manager, it slowly chipped of my love for him, and I hadn't realized it. One thing I was aware of is my lack of awareness with my own feelings. For my whole life, I always just let them affect me and I wouldn't question it. By the mid-point of our I had totally forgotten about the promise, and I started dating Kinoshita. Time passed and we were already 25. Kinoshita and I got engaged and I was planning to catch up with Tanaka today, but things didn't go quite well. 

"You...got engaged?" I could sense the sad shock from his eyes and I knew right there that I messed up. 

"Yeah..." I didn't know what to say. Was I being insensitive? 

"I'm happy for you, I really am. It's just that...we made that promise remember," He tried to keep a smile on his face while he asked, but I could tell he was close to breaking. I stood silent, as I tried to remember what the promise was. "Don't tell me you forgot...did you?" My heart sank, I couldn't bare to see him hurt because of me.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine! It was nothing really. It was just us being silly in high school. Anyways take care and congratulations on your engagement!" He slowly started to walk away as he waved goodbye, but I didn't _want_ to say goodbye yet. 

"Wait! Could you possibly...tell me what the promise was?" I looked down at the floor in shame, only waiting for the audio response. 

"We...promised to get married one day, we never dated though...so I don't really care. You found someone you really love and I'm happy you did."

"It's just that, you always looked and talked about Kiyoko I just-"

"It's fine. Kinoshita is a better boyfriend for you than me. Cya, Chikara." He walked away after that and I couldn't stop him. We both accepted defeat that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SO RUSHED I HAD TO WRITE THIS DURING MATH CLASS AAAAAAAA


	5. Scared ~Tsukishima~

Tsukishima stared at his ceiling as he listened to his nighttime playlist. One thing in common about each song is that they all reminded him of Yamaguchi. He didn't like admitting it even to himself, but he knew deep down that he liked him. Everyday his feelings grew, and so did the distance between them. Tsukishima knew what he was doing, avoiding Yamaguchi would make his feelings die down, but it made them even worse. He missed the strawberry looking boy so much that he could cry, and Tsukishima rarely cries. In that moment, a very rash solution came to his mind. The next day, he walked to school through a different route so that he wouldn't run into his best friend, but it ended up happening anyway. Both of their eyes widened when they made eye contact. Tsukishima slightly jumped up out of surprise before he started running away. 

"WAIT! TSUKKI," Yamaguchi followed him into a nearby park that had a generous amount of trees, perfect for hiding. Tsukishima found a big tree far into the field and hid behind it. Meanwhile, Yamaguchi slowly wandered the small forest like terrain, tightly gripping his bag strap. He looked in every direction as he walked around."Tsukki, please! Why have you been avoiding me," He started to call out."Tsukki, please! Can we talk? Is something wrong? Did...did I do something wrong? I probably did, and I wanna make it up to you, but I can't do it if I don't know what happened! So please! Can you come out," Tsukishima stayed silent as Yamaguchi's voice got louder, signaling that he was near. He couldn't take the pressure. He couldn't bare another without Yamaguchi. But he knew if did, he feelings would get worse and Yamaguchi would notice. Tsukishima stepped out from behind the tree with his head down. "Tsukki, what is going on? How come you haven't talked to me for a whole week?" Yamaguchi's worried expression almost made Tsukishima burst into tears right there, but he held it in as he sighed. 

"I-I...I don't think we should talk anymore..."

"Tsu-Tsukki...why," A silence between them. "Tsukki..."

"Don't- Please don't call me that anymore, Yama...Yamaguchi-kun..." Yamaguchi sniffled a bit, but then the sadness became anger. He ran up and grabbed the taller one's collar and slammed him against the tree. 

"WHY!? AFTER ALL THESE YEARS?! WHY NOW? WHY- WHY AFTER I GOT SO ATTACHED TO YOU? WHY AFTER I GOT EMOTIONALLY INVESTED INTO THIS RELATIONSHIP? DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME? WHY TSUKKI?!" After all those words, the adrenaline wore off from him and he held his head down and cried. 

"I'm sorry, Yamaguchi...kun. I just can't bare...it." 

"You can't bare _what_ , Tsukki? Oh, sorry! Tsukishima- _kun,_ " Tsukishima's face heated up in a blush which clicked something in Tadashi's head. "You...you like me...don't you..."

"No I don't! I'm not a...a...I don't swing that way."

"SHUT UP, KEI! I know you like me, why deny it..."

"Because it's not normal..."

"No, it's not. It's fine, Tsukki. Everything you feel, that's normal. Tsukki I'm glad...I'm just."

"Dependent?"

"...what?"

"You haven't left my side ever since elementary school, it's obvious..."

"Tsukishima...it's just that...you always seem lonely I just wanna hel-"

"Were those 45 seconds in elementary school really important to you?"

"O-of course they were! Tsukki why would you think-"

"Did you even like me?"

"Tsukki, yes I do! In fact I lo-"

"Are you sure you aren't saying that to make me feel better? Are you really that blinded by the fact I helped you that _one_ time?"

"Fine then. I'm going to school, don't bother following me, or talking to me in that matter! It's what you want, right?" Tsukishima's heart broke as his best friend of many years walked away from him, probably leaving for the rest of his life. Yamaguchi stopped in his tracks before he spoke again. "I know you don't mean any of that, Tsukki, but if it's what you want, then I'll respect that." He smiled one more time before disappearing from his sight. 


	6. I Don't Regret Loving You ~Kinoshita~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide

Dear Nishinoya Yuu, 

I'm happy to see you found someone new. They could probably treat you way better than I ever could. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed it. I'm sorry that I wasn't enough of you. I'm so sorry that I never told you how I really felt. I'm sorry you wasted so much time on me, but you don't need to worry anymore. This is the last you'll here from me, and I'm sorry for apologizing so much. It's just that, I have so many regrets, and loving you was not one of them. I don't regret loving you, I will _never_ regret loving you. You loved me so much and showed me happiness I've never felt before, but I never returned the favor. It's better that I step away from your life and leave you be. When you read this, I'll probably be gone. I love you. I love you _so much._ But, I know you don't feel that way anymore. Don't blame yourself for all this, it's all me. Continue living your life for me, please.

Sorry that this had to be our last goodbye. 

Kinoshita Hizashi. 

He gently folded the piece of paper and stuffed it in a small white envelope before placing it on the center of his desk. He took the stairs to the roof of the apartment complex, watching as the sunset for one last time. Tears came down his cheeks, but a smile was still there. A smile he still hasn't learned how to love. He took his shoes of and placed them on the cold floor before he fell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THAT IT WAS SO FAST SCHOOL HAS ME SO TIRED AND I HAVE NO IDEAS FOR THIS PROMPT AAAAA


	7. Goodbyes Aren't Always Good~KitaGi~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Cheating

"What do you mean you're moving out?"

"Exactly that, Akagi."

"I can't be the only one raising her!"

"You've done it for years, why stop now?" And with that, Kita left their shared apartment, two cases of luggage in his hands. Akagi dropped to the floor and quietly sobbed to himself. It was only 1 in the afternoon, the sun was shining from the window onto Akagi. He decided to back into his pajamas and he sat in bed, still crying. Too many thoughts ran through his head. The part time job he had wasn't enough for him to pay rent, and his sister wasn't old enough to even start babysitting. He lost track of time while he cried and his sister came home before he knew it. 

"Nari Nii-san, I'm home," Her timid, but energetic voice ran through their small house. He stayed quiet. His throat was clogged with air, not allowing him to speak. He only had two things in life he loved, and that was Kita and his little sister, but now it dropped to one. knockknockknock. "I'm coming in!" She walked in to his her older brother crying on the bed, but with a smile on his face to greet her. 

"Welcome home, Ne-chan!" Michinari closed his eyes, not wanting to see was expression his sister wore when she saw her pathetic older brother. 

"Nari Nii-san...? What happened? Where's Kita-sama?" She crawled onto the bed next to her older brother. 

"Don't worry, but it's just gonna be us two for a while again..." 

A few months later, Kita started dating his old high school junior, Atsumu Miya. Everything going fine for them. Akagi was living a stable life with no financial problems like he thought he would have. Everything became normal again for a few months, until that certain night. After one of Atsumu's games, Kita got permission to pay him a surprise visit in the locker room. And what he saw made his heart drop. Those past few months were for nothing. Kita wasn't lying to himself about what he saw, it was there and crystal clear. Atsumu and Sakusa making out right in the middle of the closed off room. Kita ran away as soon as he could and back to the shared apartment he lived in with Atsumu. He frantically started packing his two bags, the same ones he left Akagi's house with. Just as he was about to finish packing up, the door opens.

"Where yer going, Kita-kun?"

"...Leaving."

"Why?" Atsumu was genuinely scared, but he also had the thought at the back of his head that Kita might've seen that. 

"I saw you and Sakusa-kun, that's why. I'm not staying longer. Bye, Atsumu."

"B-but, you have no where to go!"

"I know a place." Kita ran out that door for the last time as he headed on a train that took him 30 minutes away from Atsumu's house and back to his true home. He scrambled off of the train at his stop, tears falling out of his eyes. He was surprised that he still remembered the route to that house, but how could he forget? He doorbelled once, and knocked five or so times before the door open. 

"K-KITA-SAMA!?" Michinari's younger sister opened the door.

"I'm back." He nervously smiled back at her. 

"Why are you here?" 

"It's nothing you need to worry about, but I really need to talk to your brother."

"...Okay." She walked into the bedroom, still thinking about how Kita broke her brother's heart. Kita could hear muffled talking from the room before Michinari finally stepped out. 

"Why are you here, Kita-san?" The honorific threw Kita a bit off, but he didn't let it bother him. 

"I...broke up with him...I needed a place to stay..."

"So I'm just a back up plan for you huh?" Fiery anger was clearly shone in Akagi's eyes. 

"No I didn't mean it like that I- I miss you..."

"You had your chance Kita-san, I'm sorry but, no. You walked out on us, and now that I finally got used to it just being me and her, you decided to come back? How selfish can you be, Kita-san?" 

"I know what I did, you don't have to remind me, I'm sorry. Just let me stay here again, please."

"Yeah, you do know what you did, and it hurt Kita-san. So when things don't go your way, you run away, hurting people in the process. I don't want to be hurt again. You're not staying here. End of discussion."

"Michi-"

"End. Of. Discussion." He slammed the door on him before breaking down into tears, a familiar scene. 

"Nari-Nii?" His little sister sat next to him again. 

"Sorry, Ne-chan..."

"Don't be sorry, he hurt our family..." A comforting silence between them. "Do you miss him?"

"Yes..."

"Why won't you let him back in then?"

"...I'm not ready for it, but you can still hang out with him if you want, I'm not stopping you."

"But, he hurt you...it also hurt me. You're not the only one Nii-san. I felt hurt when he left, but I still miss him. Is that bad?"

"Of course not, but it's in the past. We can let him in when we're both ready..." The two siblings sat down comforting each other as they heard they heard the footsteps slowly fade away.

"Goodbye, Kita Shinsuke."


End file.
